


Now You're Gone

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Transformation: It's all about adjustments and he's already made his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in Mike's POV, but it could really be anybody.

It hurts a bit. Seeing Sasha play for another team. It wasn't unexpected that he would go somewhere else, but seeing how happy he is right off the bat... it sucks. Not for him, it's good for him. Good he finally feels happy. The happy he could never get in Washington. No matter how hard I tried.

I wanted him to stay. I tried to convince myself that it was the right thing for him to stay, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't be that selfish. Even Alex knew Sasha was leaving. He liked it about as much as I did, but through all the emotions that he tries to hide, even he couldn't pretend it wasn't true.

Saying he is a cancer in the locker room is complete shit. Sasha got along with most of the team; he wanted to be liked. Other people had a problem with him. And for no reason. You don't hate a guy just because he's not scoring as much as you'd like. Or maybe you do.

Jagr left with plenty of hate, but that was different. If anything, Jagr failed Washington, but I'm pretty sure Washington failed Sasha.

At any rate, he was gone and his time as a Capital ended. As much as it hurts to say, he'll have a good time in Carolina. They'll look after him.

Still, watching him giggle from the bench, while our bench is often silent after starting so poorly, it hurts.

I think about calling him, but it seems wrong. Am I trying to catch up with an old friend or trying to get his sympathy? I honestly don't know anymore.

I have to get used to his face smiling on another bench, have to get used to not having him round off the second line with his skills. No more watching him make slick passes to Alex or Brooks from unimaginable positions and making it look easy, as if a rope tied the puck between their sticks.

Now those passes are going to a fucking Staal, making Chara look like the big oaf he is as his points start adding up.

I remember a similar feeling with Varly, but it wasn't the same. Seeing players come and go is part of the job. The business of hockey, no matter how much it sucks, has to go on.

It's all about adjustments and he's already made his.


End file.
